1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baby diapers and more particularly to the so-called reusable all-in-one diaper having multiple fabric layers with removable and washable cloth insert.
2. General Background
Parents now have the option of using a variety of diapers for their child, ranging from the conventional cloth diaper washed at home or provided by a laundry service, disposable diapers, or a combination of these types in an all-in-one diaper. Arguments are made on all sides regarding the health and sanitation issues, the energy and environmental cost, as well as the economics involved in using each type. However, case studies have clearly indicated that it all comes down to a personal choice based on the life style and economic advantages of the parent.
In cases where cloth diapering is the option of choice, frequent diaper changes are required to keep the child dry and thereby help reduce infections such as diaper rash. Cloth diapers absorb moisture but do not necessarily wick moisture away from the body. Cloth diapers become saturated very quickly; therefore, outer waterproof covers are often used to contain further spreading of the moisture. Such covers may simply be made of a disposable plastic or more elaborate laminates, such as knit polyester or cotton bonded to a urethane inner liner. Alternatively the so-called all-in-one diaper may be used that combines the diaper with a protective waterproof outer cover. Use of such covers or combinations often conceal the fact that the diaper is wet, as is also the case of disposable diapers. In addition such diapers may also include absorbent disposable liners made of multiple layers of cotton or reusable insert pads that are either sewn in place or allowed to float free between inner and outer liner laminates,
A secondary issue focuses on the comfort of the baby with respect to the diaper applied. It is essential that the diaper be snug to insure retention and prevent leakage but not so tight as to be uncomfortable or hamper blood circulation in the child""s legs due to elastic leg openings and not so tight as to create high humidity within the diaper.
Some studies even suggest the use of two diapers per changing to help insure dryness. Therefore, elastic covers or diapers with hook and loop fasteners that can cut and abrade the child and the addition of disposable multi-layers of absorbent material is clearly not the answer.
Further, book and loop fasteners generally only allow for waist adjustment and do nothing for the leg openings. Therefore, elastic is often used around the leg openings. This arrangement assumes that the waist and leg size are relative which is certainly not the case.
Obviously the key issues are to insure that the baby stays as dry as possible for as long as possible with the least bulk possible. The baby""s comfort should be paramount and not dependent on convenience for the diaper changer.
According to the instant invention, there is provided an adjustable, form fitted, reusable diaper for infants that includes a reusable or disposable pad insertable between a soft permeable inner panel and an impermeable outer panel laminated with either a soft pile or a waterproof breathable or non-breathable elastomeric non-woven material. The diaper, having an hourglass configuration when open, is provided with expandable leg openings and waistband and fitted with hidden snap closures uniquely arranged to provide waist adjustment independently of leg opening adjustment and vise-versa. The diaper""s use of a high pile permeable inner panel, such as polar fleece, wicks moisture away from the infant""s body quickly where the washable, reusable pad located between the inner and outer panels absorbs it. The pad is then easily removed and replaced with a clean and dry pad, often without removal of the diaper from the infant.